everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prana Maincha
Prana Maincha is the daughter of Punkhu Maincha from the Nepalease folk tale Dhon Cholecha, a story about a little girl and a nanny goat. Like any other story, Prana's is definitely rather tragic. People get jealous, disguised demons appear, and people get killed - including her mother who she purposely never got close to. How worse could it get? Prana never understood the reason why fairy tales and folk tales were continued and turned into goddamn legacies, especially those that are similar to hers. People tried to explain why, but she just couldn't see the stupid point. So she selfishly decided to rebel along with Raven and the rest of her following; not like she's trying to save her step-sister from potentially getting eaten by Lakheys or anything, who even cares about that part of the story. After spending more time in Ever After High, she saw the legacy as less and less important and at this point, she probably doesn't even care. Character Personality Being a quiet kid, no one really knows much about Prana. She's usually that one person who saves the seat next to her, claiming it's for her friend when it isn't because she actually doesn't want anyone to sit next to her. Nobody is her friend, because she barely intends to socialise with people. Well except for a few, and those few are considered to be enough. She's almost anti-social. But there are reasons other than her unfriendliness as to why she seems so friendless. Her body language and facial expression can be intimidating to others, like would grumpiness attract you? Yeah so with her attitude to working with others in school, she pretty much has an ability to work independently. Prana has a knack of finding resources by herself when she is in need of help. Life is easier when you're your own life-guard. She's so used to her own independence that it can get to her and make her detach herself from friends and family. It can make others feel as if she is getting distant from them, when Prana is simply oblivious. Although she is independent and therefore most likely to generate opinions on subjects with her single mentality, her mindset is actually very diverse and she is kind enough to search for and understand other people's views on things. Her opinions may change, but she is highly unlikely to jump on any sort of bandwagon and change simply because everyone else is. She stays adamant when her gut tells her to. In debates over things she has a passion over, there's a 40-60 chance of it being mature or a full on battle of irl caps locked insults. It's not her fault that she feels more comfort in freedom rather than a magic book controlling her future. Her selfish needs went to the extent of rebelling against her father's expectations just to get what she wanted. But what being would even want to continue the stupid legacy she was forced to be in? As you can tell, she has a cynical outlook on this fairy tale fate. * close intimacy makes her feel weird * capable of being caring and selfless * lowwwkeeeeeeyyyyyyy supportive Behaviour The first thing to put out here is that she's a silent one. Simply because she doesn't care for anyone who aren't her friends. Teamwork is nonhexistent in Prana's mind and it only drops by when she's around her friends. She just sees more importance in her friends rather than anyone else, and her parents greatly shame her for it. And because she really couldn't care less for anyone else, Prana carries around a blank poker face or just an ugly bitch face to signal others that she doesn't wanna interact. Prana is definitely quite rude and with all of those sarcastic remarks, you'd wonder if there is something wrong with her - she likes goats for grimm's sake. If you're wondering, Prana does have a loud side to her, but it's rare. She can use that side to argue and throw snarky comments in debates among people she seriously despises, or just to hype and mess around with her friends. She's the type who doesn't get flustered easily; you'll have to piss her off first and say something weird, then maybe she'll freak out. Or she'll just cringe. Yes, she laughs too. At fresh memes. Hobbies and Interests Prana's mind is a very hazardous place to be, with funky colours flying around everywhere and weird creatures being created with her imagination. But really, she's just a very artistic kind of person who finds enjoyment in drawing and painting. She specifically likes drawing humans, or people she's fond of and then splatter it with unusual colours. People find it weird, but she finds it cool. Other than that, she likes to take aesthetic pictures and turn it into her own interpretation with painting or using other types of traditional art. Colours are just her forte. * composing songs / writing poetry or stories * fUNKY FASHION !1!! * promoting her nanny goat Appearance Prana is a Nepali girl who is shorter than average, standing at just 5'1. Her body is described to be a pear-shape, it's like a triangular shape if you've never seen a pear before. Her upper body doesn't seem to correspond with her wide hips and thick thighs, the shoulders are quite narrow and her arms seem to be strangely thin, it scares her sometimes. As for her hair, it's actually naturally black. But because of her funky taste, she dyed it to a weird colour. It's like a orangey-peach colour, but Prana calls it apricot when others call it blonde. Fairy Tale How the story goes Main article: Dhon Cholecha How does Prana come into it? Once every Punkhu Maincha has completed their part of the legacy and has had their child to continue it, they will be counted as the mother who must unfortunately die in the next generation of the story. Prana's mother passed away when she was a pre-teen, and now has a step-mother. It is said that the story really starts once she graduates from Ever After High and after she has completed it, she is free to do whatever she wants till her own death. Viewpoint on Destiny TBA Outfits Canon TBA Relationships Family Step-mother - TBA everyone hates her Friends Meloetta - TBA Romance Labels suck. She'll fall in love with whoever she wants. Pet who needs a pet when you have a nanny goat Theme Songs * Change (RM and Wale) - In this crazy world after patience, could we get the pearl? / But this world, which teaches me, preaches me how to curl / Oh, fuck the school / All we got is mad teachers and some visible classes / Divided spaces, and forever-lastin' stresses / Everybody’s mad / Kill people with fingers on Twitter / More than a gun, more than a knife A song rapping about real life issues? Yes. * La La La (Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith) - Hush, don't speak / When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it / When you hiss and preach / About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire / I can't find your silver lining / I don't mean to judge / But when you read your speech, it's tiring / Enough is enough Trivia * Prana's birthday is on November 7 which makes her a Scorpio. ** Her moon sign is Aries and her rising sign is Aquarius. ** Her birthstone is a citrine or a topaz. * She can speak and understand Nepali, but has a difficulty in reading and writing the language. * I chose this story for Prana because my mum told me about it once. Surprisingly it was on the internet, so I thought I could use it for an oc! Relevant Links * currently working on her pinterest board oops Gallery Prana Maincha.png|normal outfit prana pose 2.jpg|i never really draw digitally anymore but here's something ugly i did Prana.png|secret santa gift by Qvarr! magentacolour.jpg|this was inspired by some art i saw on pinterest Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:SPOWNGE